


Fascination

by fairchildestate



Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Kate feels guilty at first, Manipulative Miles, Miles is a shit, Some abuse but Miles likes when it happens, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairchildestate/pseuds/fairchildestate
Summary: Miles rolls his jaw before smiling at Kate, he opens his mouth and Kate expects him to yell at her or give a sense of false hope then strike her when she’s vulnerable but all he does is chuckle and swipe his tongue against the bottom of his top teeth.“That hurt.”
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Kate Mandell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough fanfic of these two so I decided if I can’t find enough I’ll write more
> 
> please enjoy

Kate isn’t exactly sure when Miles fascination with her began. One day he was just timid and shy and the loving brother who played silly games with Flora, next he was watching her with dark eyes and showing up in her room at god knows when, insisting that he can’t sleep because of nightmares when she catches him before he can sneak away into the dark. It no longer is endearing that he comes to her when he’s in need, it’s no longer endearing when she wakes up with his hand cupping her breast tight and his breath blowing softly against the back of her neck. Kate knows she should put a stop to this, knows as the adult she has to tell him it’s inappropriate but for some reason every time she tries to sit him down in her free time, she never gets around to mentioning it. Miles is always going on about one thing or another until Kate completely forgets her point until later when she’s undressing for her evening bath that she remembers.

This goes on for weeks until it all comes to head on a summer evening, Kate’s walking around the estate in her nightgown, wandering aimlessly. It’s unbearably warm and she had ditched her heat swamped room for cool abandoned corridors, she has her walkman in hand and her headphones sit snug on her head as she listens to ‘Losing My Religion’. She floats around the corridors, happily listening to her tape when she bumps into something warm, Kate opens her eyes and startles, she looks up slightly at Miles who stands before her, alabaster skin and dark curls contrasting in the moonlight that washes in from the window that’s curtain hasn’t been shut for a breeze to hopefully come in. Miles says something but Kate can’t hear it with her music still playing, she pulls down her headphones and they hang around her neck.

“You scared me Miles.” Kate says after a moment.

“You don’t look that scared.” He says back, sniffling as he looks over her shoulder.

“Well I am… was… what are you doing out of bed?” 

“I could ask you the same thing. You shouldn’t be wandering these halls alone. It’s easy to get lost.” Miles looks directly at Kate before wiping away sweat from his brow.

“Why I’m out of bed is no concern to you, on the other hand I don’t think Missus Grose would be too happy to find you roaming around.” Kate cocks her hip, something she had seen her foster mother do plenty of times when reprimanding her foster brother.

“Missus Grose doesn’t care about me, she cares about Flora. So go ahead and tell her I was going for a walk to the kitchen to get a drink of water, please don’t let me stop you.” Miles steps out of Kate’s way and gestures down the hall.

Kate knows this is one of his manipulation tricks, convince her he’s doing nothing wrong and make her believe she’s the asshole.

“Whatever Miles, go get your drink and then back to bed.” Kate says with finality.

Miles stares at Kate with a steely look, pouty lips set in a frown and his eyebrows drawn down.

“I don’t understand why you’re always so mad with me Katie, did I do something that offended you? Was I bad?” Miles taunts as he wipes at his brows again when sweat gathers.

Kate huffs and shakes her head, she’s not playing this silly game especially when it’s late and too hot to function.

“Miles stop.” 

“What are you going to do if I don’t? Spank me?” Miles laughs and rolls his eyes, he goes to walk past Kate but something overtakes her as she brings her hand up and brings it back down to smack his face.

The slap rings clear in the quiet hallway, its deafening silence afterwards and Kate actually gasps out loud when she realises what she’s done. She steps away from Miles who is now touching the red hand mark on his cheek.

“Miles, I’m so sorry. I-I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry.” Kate hurries to apologise.

Miles rolls his jaw before smiling at Kate, he opens his mouth and Kate expects him to yell at her or give a sense of false hope then strike her when she’s vulnerable but all he does is chuckle and swipe his tongue against the bottom of his top teeth.

“That hurt.” Miles says as he continues to prod the mark with his long fingers.

“I-I… Miles.” Kate can feel her chest get tight.

“Kiss it better.” Miles tells her, confident in his words.

“What?” 

“I said, kiss it better.” He over enunciates his words, like she’s stupid.

“Miles that’s inappropriate, actually everything you’ve been doing lately towards me is inappropriate and it needs to stop. Starting now.” Kate warns him.

“I guess I’ll just have to wake Missus Grose to ask for some ice then.” Miles smirks at her as he starts to walk away.

Kate lets him for a few moments before running after him. She can’t afford to lose this job, not after working so hard to help Flora.

“If I do this, will you leave me alone and stop harassing me?” Kate asks.

“Sure.” Miles shrugs flippantly.

Kate swallows her pride for five seconds and leans up a little to place a gentle kiss against his searing hot cheek.

“There, now I think it might be best to—.” Kate doesn’t get to finish her sentence.

Miles grabs her face and pulls her closer so he can place his plushy lips against hers. It doesn’t entirely register with her what’s wrong with this picture, she leans into his mouth and her hand grabs a bare shoulder, all sweat slicked from heat. Miles’ fingers move into her hair as he forces her closer and Kate sighs pleasantly until it comes crashing down when she realises what’s happening, she pulls away and steps back before she does something silly like slapping him again. Miles blinks a few times, his eyes are glossed over and he has a small grin pushing at his lips.

“That… that didn’t happen.” Kate says as she quickly turns to walk away but it seems neither of them can get far tonight without the other stopping them.

Miles hand wraps around her delicate wrist and spins her around, flush with his bare chest that’s all bird bones and milky skin. He doesn’t say anything just kisses her again until her knees go weak. Kate wraps her arms around his neck and Miles tugs up her nightgown just enough to stick his leg between her legs, pushing up into his damp underwear. She shouldn’t be that wet but his tongue is inside her mouth and his free hand is cupping her breast just like he’s done in the past. It’s all so undeniably hot and Kate knows this is wrong but she can’t stop herself from grinding against his thin thigh. They pull apart a moment later to catch their breaths and Kate needs more. Now. 

Kate reluctantly pulls away from Miles and takes his hand instead, leading him back to her room. It’s quiet and when the door shuts behind them Kate doesn’t hesitate to push Miles against it, leaning in to kiss him harshly.

“Bed.” Miles insists, trying to push Kate towards it.

She eventually does let him get her there, he lays her on her back with her knees at the edge of the mattress and her legs dangling down, he forces his way between her thighs and lets his hands drag her nightgown up until it gets stuck under her shoulder blades. His patiences must run thin because he grips the fabric a certain way and tears it right down the middle, a loud ripping penetrating the otherwise quiet room.

Miles lean down and doesn’t waste time licking her left nipple, sucking into his mouth and swirling his tongue round and round until her nipple goes buzzy. He bites down hard and Kate lets out a loud yelp turned moan as he soothes the abused bud, lapping over it until he decides to focus on her other nipple. His mouth soon moves up her chest, resting on her collarbone as he sucks and bites until Kate’s sure she’s got purple black bruises forming, she doesn’t even have it in her to care, just encourages him to make the same marks further up. When his mouth explores just about every inch of her skin from her stomach up he moves down down down until he’s tonguing around her inner thighs, biting and licking her skin there as well. It aches so perfectly good, and somewhere in her mind she thinks about how the hell he knows how to please a woman like this. Kate’s thoughts are interrupted when she feels his tongue lick her over her underwear, breathing hot through the fabric looking up at her waiting for her reaction.

“Miles.” Kate moans his name as that’s the only word she can form.

Miles smirks against her and wiggles his tongue against the wet patch on the crotch of her underwear, as he’s trying to dig his tongue through the fabric.

“Off! Off!” Kate shouts after a few teasing moments.

Miles chuckles and grips the waistband with his teeth and pulls them down all the way until he gets them past her feet, he dangles her underwear from the tip of his index finger before dropping them to the floor. He comes back between her legs, this time tugging her further to the edge of the mattress when he kneels mouth slightly open and pupils blow out. Miles wastes no time in sinking his mouth down and over her pussy, moaning as he tastes her bare without fabric between. Kate shivers bodily as he hooks her thighs in the crook of his elbows and secures her in place, as if she’d want to leave the position she’s in right now. Kate’s hands come down to his head wrapping her fingers deep into his curls, tugging them until she’s sure sure it must hurt. Miles mouth never stops sucking and licking, he plays with her clit frequently and he must deem her ready for a few fingers. He pushes a long finger inside, letting it stay there for a moment before pulling back out, he starts a rhythm of push and pull and adds his tongue alongside and Kate cums easily against his mouth. Her back arcs and her thighs try really hard to slam shut around his head when he continues to stimulate her past what she normal can take. Eventually he pulls way though, mouth slick and red, looking all types of sinful. After a moment he stands wiping his mouth when Kate spies the tightness of his pants, his dick strains against flannel and she sits up even though her body protests and wants her to lay still in her afterglow. Kate grabs the waistband and teases around his hips with her fingertips a few times until his skin pimples with goosebumps, she smiles and leans forward placing a kiss against his prominent hipbone. He shivers, letting out a pretty exhale of air. Kate tugs the flannel pants down and sighs softly when his cock stands before her, red and flushed at the tip, precum beading from the slit. Kate can’t help herself when she tips forward to lick away the bead of precum shutting her eyes at the tastes of salty bitterness. She goes to take the head into her mouth but Miles pushes her down and helps her move her body to the centre of the bed, no blowjob then. 

“Gonna fuck you now.” Miles tells her as he takes his cock in hand and strokes himself.

Kate gets hypnotised by the up and down and doesn’t realise he’s moving down closer to her to get ready to fuck her. It’s happening so fast that her head starts to swirl.

“Condom.” Kate manages to blurt out, she has condoms in her bag, something Rose had packed in (just incase Katie, you never know, might be a cute stable boy or gardener). Rose would kill her if she found out she’s using them on her underage charge.

Miles shakes his head.

“Can’t feel it with a condom.” He tells her, black eyes filled with honesty.

“You have to Miles, I’m not kidding.” Kate seems to find her words.

“I’ll just pull out, I promise.” Kate watches Miles make a cross over his heart.

She knows she should stick with what’s she’s said, put her foot down just once because the repercussions of unsafe sex are huge and she can’t afford them but she watches his pretty face contort into something mimicking begging. So she sighs through her nose and nods.

“Fine, but you have to pull out.” Kate says firmly, no room for argument.

“Promise.” Miles grabs his cock and positions himself at her opening.

He pushes in all at once, not letting Kate adjust.

“M’sorry, feels so good.” Kate lets out a stuttered breath as he starts to move.

The drag and push is to much so soon but she can’t tell him to stop because her wires are getting crossed because the pains turning to pleasure and she needs more. Kate wraps her legs around his thin waist and locks her ankles together, she grabs the sides of his face and brings him down into a sloppy kiss that makes her chest melt. They work together in tandem, pushing and pulling until it works, they kisses and hold hands in an imitation of a loving couple not some twenty something year old having sex with a seventeen year old. It’s nice while it lasts. It doesn’t take long for Kate to reach orgasm, she’s still sensitive from early and when he angles his hips after her telling him so she loses all sense of time and space as pleasure rips through her at speeds she can’t comprehend. Fireworks shooting behind her eyes and knots unfurling in her tummy. 

“Fuck, fuck, so tight Katie, you’re so tight.” Miles moans as he thrusts a few more times before pulling out last moment and spilling over her pussy.

He cries out and his whole body shakes and contracts as he works his cock over and over until he can’t anymore, until all his sticky seed is soaking into Kate’s skin. Miles collapses forward onto Kate, he’s not that heavy, Kate can bare it for him. For his comfort. His hand comes up to find its spot upon her breast, kneading softly.

“Thank you.” He murmurs against her neck, hot breath sticky on her clammy skin.

“Mmh.” Kate buries her nose into his hair and closes her eyes.

They fall asleep tangled. Unknowing where her body starts and his ends.


End file.
